Ciel's Betrayal
by DottyBox
Summary: The bond between Sebastian and Ciel has always been strong, but what happens when the butler betrays the young master by going out on murder rampage? Can Alois save Ciel or go against him? Also, Grell takes in a big part by guiding Sebastian and leading him to his victory.
1. Chapter 1-The Vision

It was any average day in London. People going to work and school, going on with their daily lives. The rain was pouring down like a waterfall. Right in the middle of London, there lies the manor house of the Phantomhive earldom. As the young master, Ciel Phantomhive gazes out his window, a thought flashed through his head.

A thought that nobody would ever imagine that such a young man like him would have ever thought about.

He saw the vision as clear as if it were going on at the very moment.

It was a thought that somebody was out to get him. A stranger, perhaps. The man's shilouette reminded Ciel of his wise butler, Sebastian Michaelis. The person looked like Sebastian, but he knew Sebastian wouldn't try to kill him.

Or no... maybe Sebastian never did like Ciel all along... but that would be impossible, right?

Ciel went to check on Sebastian just to make sure he wasn't doing anything suspicious. He was scolding the servants, as expected.

"I'M SO SORRY SEBASTIAN, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Mey-Rin cried. The clumsy maid with the red hair and the big glasses was always causing trouble at the manor. The one little crack in her glasses- what happens? Even more clumsiness.

Ciel batted his eyes open and shut, trying to focus on what really mattered.

_Could that vision I saw be true? Would Sebastian really get me?_

Ciel turned around and went back into his room. He turned his chair to face his big window. He counted all of the crows that flew by.

_1...2...3..._

He closed his eyes for a minute and thought about his vision.

_Did that man in my thought really Sebastian? No, I'm just being paranoid. You know how odd imaginations can be._

"My Lord, I have your tea," Sebastian said, coming into his room.

Sebastian sat the tea on Ciel's table.

Ciel slowly picked up the cup and took a sip.

His mouth started to open.

He was about to say something.

Something important, perhaps.

Sebastian stood there, wondering why Ciel was randomly moving his mouth around.

"Umm My lord, is there something you need to say? If there is, just say it," Sebastian said.

Ciel looked down in despiration, ready to speak up.


	2. Chapter 2-Teaming Up

Before Ciel spoke up, he thought about it. Selling his soul to this demon of a man, how this guy was destined to be his butler for as long as he shall live.

Then Ciel finally decided to say something.

"It's nothing, Sebastian. Please don't worry about me, I'm totally fine," Ciel said.

"Oh, okay..." Sebastian said. He walked out of the room to hear a big crash coming from the kitchen. "BARDROY!" Sebastian yelled, running towards the kitchen.

Ciel looked down. He thought about it a little more.

_Why am I being so paranoid? It's just my imagination. It's not like if I go in the kitchen right now, he will be holding a big kitchen knife, waving it through the air like a bull wrangler, stabbing people in the chest._

Ciel got his phone and called Alois.

"Ciel, what are you calling me for?" Alois asked.

"Well, I need help right now. I know we aren't really friends, but I need to ask you a very big favor that could possibly save my life," Ciel said.

"Well?" Alois said.

"So uhm, I just had this odd vision that Sebastian was murdering me. And I can actually tell he has been acting really strange around me, so I was wondering if you could help me if Sebastian actually does go all murderous on me," Ciel said.

Alois thought for a minute. "Are you sure this isn't just some kind of trap you are luring me into just so you can kill me and Claude?" Alois asked.

"No, I'm being dead serious, and I also really need to make a new friend like you," Ciel said.

"Hm... I'll think about it,"Alois said. "If he does anything, just give me a call."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Ciel happily cheered. Ciel hung up the phone.

"Hey, are you there?" Alois asked. He violently hung up the phone by throwing it. "Just decide to hang up on me, he doesn't know how to be a good friend," Alois said. He walked up to his window and stared out of it.

"What was that big crash?" Claude asked, walking into his room.

"Ciel Phantomhive..." Alois muttered.

"What?" Claude asked.

"I'm, I'll talk about it later," Alois said. "It's getting late, I wanna go to bed."


	3. Chapter 3-Discussion

The next morning, Claude came to wake up Alois.

"Alois, wake up! Oh, and please tell me what you were going to talk about," Claude said.

Claude came into his room to help him get ready. "Do you really want to know?" Alois asked. Claude looked intohis eyes and nodded. Alois sighed and began to talk.

"Ciel Phantomhive must be very paranoid. He says he got some kind of vision that Sebastian was murdering him, and he can tell that Sebstian is acting very strange around him. Now, he wants _me _to help him if Sebastian does anything. I'm telling you, that guy has got some major paranoia!" Alois said.

"That's crazy, when would anybody in that household ever get help from us?" Claude wondered. "Are you sure this isn't a trap?"

"No, Ciel clearly said that he was being dead serious, and I could hear it in his voice," Alois said.

"Well, the best thing to do would be to help him. It's for the best, we don't want that family getting even more mad at us," Claude said.

"Yeah, I told him to give us a call if Sebastian did anything," Alois said.

"Well, you did the right thing," Clause said. Claude got up and started walking to the dining room.

"This seems like a big deal to him... Alois, later today, we are paying them a visit so e can talk to Ciel in privacy," Claude said.

"Alright," Alois said.

Ciel and Sebastian were casually walking down the hallway when someone started violently beating on their door. Sebastian went to answer the door.

"Welcome to the-"Sebastian began to say.

"We need to talk to Ciel Phantomhive privately," Alois interuppted.

"Are you going to murder him?" Sebastian asked with an evil look on his face.

"No, we really need to talk," Claude said.

"Okay, come in," Sebastian said.

Ciel led Alois and Claude to his room. They all took a seat.

"So Ciel, we came here to talk about the paranoia issue you are having," Alois said.

"Oh, fine,"Ciel said.

"So, when exactly did you get this vision?" Claude asked.

"I got it yesterday right before 9:00 pm," Ciel said.

"Why do you think Sebastian is acting more weird around you, like how?" Alois asked.

Ciel sighed. "It's just that he's been stuttering a lot more when he talks to me, and there are these really wierd things in his room that I have never seen before. He has also been walking further away from me in public," Ciel said.

"So, um... Why exactly did you ask _me _to help you be safe?" Alois asked.

Ciel sighed and looked out his window. "No real reason. I just thought both of you were really strong people, and... I wanted to become friends with you," Ciel said.

"Do you really think Sebastian will get all murderous?" Claude asked.

"I don't know, I just... Oh, forget it," Ciel said.

"Umm, okay. I guess I'll be seeing you later," Alois said. Claude and Alois got up and went back to the Trancy manor. Ciel sat in his chair, and then he heard a gunshot coming from the living room, then he heard Sebastian scream. Ciel ran into the living room, and he saw Claude holding a giant rifle and a blow torch, yelling, "Don't hurt Alois!" "Jeez, I wasn't doing anything, I was just walking to the kitchen and I accidentally touched his butt!" Sebastian said. Ciel rolled his eyes and went back to his room. He sat in his chair.

_Now, I just need to wait and see what happens..._


	4. Chapter 4-Murder

The next morning was really stormy. The lightning flashed every 10 seconds, and the thunder boomed as loud as a bomb exploding. The rain caused a lot of flooding. Ciel sat in his room, looking out into the city, seeing all of the rain, lighting, and empty streets. Bardroy came into Ciel's room.

"Hey Ciel, I need to tell you something," Bardroy said. "So, I saw Sebastian leaving the house with one of my kitchen knives and a really large stick."

"Yeah! And I think he set the stick on fire using one of his matches," Finnian said, storming into the room.

"I wonder what he's doing..." Ciel wondered.

Then the vision came back to Ciel's mind.

The vision where Sebastian and Ciel were in that dark alley at night. Sebastian was waving a kitchen knife covered with blood, stabbing Ciel with it in his vision.

"I need to call Alois, now," Ciel said. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed the Trancy manor.

"Hello?" Claude answered.

"I need to talk to Alois NOW, it's about Sebastian," Ciel said.

"Okay, I will get him," Claude. He walked into Alois's room. "Alois, Ciel called us, it's about Sebastian," Claude said. Alois swiped the phone.

"Ciel," Alois said.

"Sebastian just did something totally suspicious, and I need to talk _now_,"Ciel said.

"What did he do?" Alois asked.

"Well, I didn't witness it myself, but Bardroy said that he saw Sebastian leaving the manor with a really large stick and one of his kitchen knives. When he went outside, Finnian said he saw Sebastian light the stick on fire with a match," Ciel said.

"Okay, one quick question, why did Sebastian even go outside in this weather?" Alois asked.

"Well, he is this titanium demon guy just like Claude, so he knows that he will survive out there," Ciel said.

"Oh jeez, uh... we might want to go ahead and investigate him while he's out," Alois said.

"Ooh yay, I get to be a stalker!" Ciel said.

"Meet me at Main Street," Alois said.

"Okay, see you there," Ciel said. He hung up, put his raincoat on, and ran to Main Street.

"Hey, I just saw Sebastian run into that alley," Alois said when Ciel got to Main Street. They ran into the alley and saw Sebastian talking to a man with long red hair.

"Is that Grell?" Ciel whispered. Grell and Sebastian ran out of the alley.

"Let's follow them," Alois said. They followed Grell and Sebastian. When they finally caught up to them, they saw them stabbing a woman. Alois and Ciel stood there with their mouths hanging open. Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and they made a mad dash back to the Phantomhive manor.

"OH MY GOD!" Alois yelled across the house.

"What's the matter, Alois?" Mey-Rin asked.

"We saw Sebastian and Grell on main street stabbing a woman!" Ciel cried.

"WHAT?!" Mey-Rin cried. Bardroy and Finnian ran to the main entrance.

"What happened, I heard screaming in here," Finnian said.

"We saw Sebastian and Grell STABBING a woman on Main Street!" Ciel said.

"Oh my god, no!" Bardroy said.

"I knew Sebastian was acting strange..." Ciel said. He clenched his fist. "We must stop them before they do anything to us, and I want to try my best to put this to an end!" Ciel spoke with confidence. "Who's with me?"

"I am!" Alois proudly said. "And I can get Claude to tag along."

Sebastian walked back inside of the manor.

"I am home, master," Sebastian said.

Everyone stared at Sebastian with evil looks on their face.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"You know what you did," Ciel said.

"We saw it with our own eyes," Alois said.

Sebastian looked at the two. He ran up to his room.


	5. Chapter 5-The Black Cat

Sebastian sat in fear.

_How on Earth could they have seen me? And they shouldn't go out in this kind of wetather!_

He walked around the room and looked out the window. Should he make a break for it? It was his only choice if he didn't want to be captured by anybody. He thought for a minute. Then, he turned into a crow and flew out the window. He scanned all of the spiders he saw, making sure none of them were Claude. With how epic Sebastian is, he could always determine what spider is Claude with just one look. He didn't see Claude, fortunately. He flew onto the ground and turned back into his human form.

He walked down the empty streets and he saw someone's shilouette make it's way towards a bakery. It wasn't any normal figure, it looked kind of like a human's head with a cat's body. He went into the bakery.

Right in front of his eyes, there was a cat. On it's back, it had a man's head. Sebastian walked up to the cat. The cat turned to Sebastian and looked at him. It started licking Sebastian's hand.

_How did this cat get this person's head?_

Sebastian picked up the cat and the head. He walked to Grell's house with them. As he walked, he saw a lot of blood coming out of an alley. He walked towards it. There was a body lying there, and it's head was gone. He saw a woman with short red hair standing behind him.

"Oh, hello sir! I see you found the cat. It took this man's head," the woman said, walking up to Sebastian. "I'm Angelina Durless, but some people call me Madam Red," she said, shaking Sebastian's hand.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis," he said.

"Oh, you're a friend of Grell's!" Angelina said.

"Yep," Sebastian said.

"Let's go to Grell's house," Angelina said. "And take the cat with you. Just leave the person's head here so nobody will call the cops."

"Why don't we just burn the person's body so the evidence will be gone?" Sebastian asked. "Sure," Angelina said.

Sebastian took out a blow torch and burned the person's body. They walked to Grell's house. Grell was standing outside with an umbrella, looking around.

"Sup, Grell!" Angelina said.

"Chillin'... Killin'," Grell laughed.

"Wow," Sebastian said.

They walked into the house with the cat.

"We found this cat outside. It took off with the head of the man I... well, you know what," Angelina said.

Grell picked up the cat. It was a black cat with a lot of scars and white spots all over it's body, and it only had 1 ear. It had a red and black striped collar on. The address on the collar showed an address from Stockholm, Sweden.

"Hey, didn't you just have a visitor from Stockholm who just left London a week ago?" Grell asked Sebastian.

"Yeah, why?" Sebastian asked.

"Look at it's collar," Grell said, handing Sebastian the cat. Sebastian looked at the collar. He sat there, not saying anything. He just sat the cat down.

"I have to try to run away from Ciel," Sebastian said.

"Why?" Grell asked.

"He found out about me, you know, murdering people with you. So did Alois and Claude," Sebastian.

"Well, you can stay here with us for a while and we will plan a way to run away," Angelina said.

"Okay," Sebastian said.


	6. Chapter 6-Locket Spirits

Ciel sat in his room, having a meltdown. Not only was he mad that Sebastian was a murderer, but he also wouldn't come back to the manor. He has been gone for roughly 3 days ever since he found the cat. It was pretty obvious. London was turning into the gateway towards Satan, especially when you have a demon butler going on a killing spree with a madman. Now that Sebastian was gone, Claude and Alois decided to stay in the manor with Ciel while they start to investigate. The phone started ringing.

"Ciel, it's Elizabeth!" Claude said.

"Just ignore it. I don't want to talk to that mess of a woman," Ciel said.

"Okay," Claude said, walking downstairs. Ciel started looking through drawers, and he found the very first thing Sebastian ever gave him. He held it up. It was a locket that said:  
I will stay by your side forever.  
So much for that. Ciel looked at the locket even more. The feeling of being betrayed by someone who stood by your side ever since you were born. Ciel had clear flashbacks of the fun moments he had spent with his dear butler. He started crying over the locket. Once one of his tears hit the locket, it started glowing. Ciel jumped 20 feet in the air and threw the locket across the room. The locket shattered into hundreds of pieces. The lights in the manor started going dim as lighting started to flash through the dark night. An evil spirit came out of the broken locket. It slashed Ciel across his head, making him become unconscious.

Alois and Claude zoomed up the steps. When they opened the door, Ciel was lying on the floor, blood covering his body from head to toe. More evil spirits started flooding into the room. Alois and Claude stood in panic. They picked up Ciel and put him out in the hallway. Claude started attacking all of the spirits. Alois was outside, making sure Ciel was alive. A giant flash of white light came from Ciel's room, and everyone in the manor blacked out right on the spot.


	7. Chapter 7-Adventure Begins

About 4 hours later, everyone became conscious again. Claude sat up and looked at Ciel's room. It was a total disaster. Furniture was broken, paper was scattered every, and shattered glass covered the floor. Claude walked up to the door to exit the room, and the doorknob was gone. He pushed the door open, and he accidentally whacked Alois in his butt.

"Oww! Hey, be careful!" Alois said.

"Sorry," Claude laughed.

Claude sat down and examined Ciel's cuts. Ciel was still breathing, but he was the only one still unconscious. Alois rubbed his hand across Ciel's cold face and started poking him. Ciel finally woke up. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Thank god you're alright!" Alois said.

Ciel looked at Alois and Claude. He rubbed his hand across Claude's face. He started freaking out.

"Oh my god, my body is numb, I can't feel a thing," Ciel said.

"It's okay, you'll be okay soon," Claude said, rubbing a patch of blood of of Ciel's face with a wet rag. He threw the rag in the middle of the hallway and picked up Ciel.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your room looks like a total disaster right now," Claude said. He put Ciel down and knelt to the ground.

"I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble," Claude said.

Ciel looked at Claude and smiled.

"It's fine, it was worth saving your own skin," Ciel said. Ciel walked down the hall and looked out of a huge window. Claude and Alois followed. Ciel gazed into the city and put his hand against the window. He closed his eyes. A couple of tears started rolling down his face. He thought about Sebastian.

"This city just brings back to many good memories with Sebastian. But it's all gone now. I've been betrayed on the one I thought I could trust, and now he just wants to kill people just so he can seem victorious," Ciel said. Alois and Claude looked at Ciel with sad looks on their face.

Ciel punched his fist into the palm of his hand. "But there's no time to cry! We must capture Sebastian and bring him to justice!" Ciel chanted. Alois and Claude smiled. "And we will stay on your side until the end of it all," Alois said. He high-fived Ciel. "Let's go!" Claude said. They all walked outside to their adventure and a fight to death.


	8. Chapter 8- Runaway

Alois, Claude, and Ciel walked out of the big doors of the manor. They scanned the city, but they only saw random people walking down the street. It was pretty much like any normal day.

"Okay guys, we _must _try to find Sebastian and Grell before they do anything else," Alois said.

They started walking north, which was the direction Grell's house was from where they were. As they were walking, they saw a girl running down the street, screaming. She had a giant, bloody scar going down her leg.

"What happened, m'am?" Claude asked, walking up to the woman.

"There was a crazy man back there! He had a gun and a chainsaw, trying to kill me!" the woman cried.

"What did this man look like?" Alois asked.

"He had this really long red hair. He had glasses and all of hs clothes were red," she said.

"That's Grell!" Ciel said. "You guys go capture Grell, I will rush this woman to a hospital," Alois said.

"Okay!" Claude yelled. Ciel and Claude started running. Once they got to a dead end, they saw Grell and Sebastian standing there. Grell's chainsaw was covered in blood, and Sebastian was chasing a man. Claude ran up behind Grell and snatched the chainsaw out of his hand. Ciel walked up behind Claude. Grell quickly turned around. He saw Claude and tried to attack him. Sebastian ran up to Ciel.

"Grell," Sebastian said. "Take him inside," he said, holding Ciel by the back of his shirt. They walked him inside Grell's house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ciel asked.

"QUIET!" Grell yelled, slapping Ciel across his face. Ciel let out a screech and started rubbing his face.

Sebastian knocked Ciel out by hitting him with a metal stick. Then, they picked up Ciel, put him in a tube, and buried it under the ground. They walked back outside. Claude and Alois started running up to them. Sebastian and Grell knocked them out on the spot. They ran away from the house.

They had suitcases full of weapons and other dangerous items. They were planning to go somewhere far, _far _away from London.

Sebastian looked at Grell with an evil grin on his face.

They made their way south.

They disappeared in the thick wall of fog as they ran away.


	9. Chapter 9- The Storm

In 5 minutes, Claude regained consciousness. He looked inside of Grell's house. Ciel wasn't anywhere to be seen, and neither were Grell and Sebastian. He went back outside and poked Alois.

"Ugh..."Alois muttered, getting up. "What?"

"Ciel is nowhere to be seen, and Grell and Sebastian ran away!" Claude said.

"Well, don't just stand there! Look for Ciel!" Alois said. "Oh, and I will try to find Grell and Sebastian."

Alois ran into south and disappeared in the fog. Claude looked around for Ciel. He checked trees, closets, other buildings, everything. He kept on looking until he found a hump in the ground where somebody had dug a hole. He re-dug the hole, and he saw this giant, blue tube underground. It was about -40 degrees in that thing. He pulled the tube out of the ditch, and there was Ciel. He broke the tube and got Ciel out of there.

"Where are they... Sebastian and Grell?" Ciel asked.

"They ran away somewhere, Alois is chasing after them. I was going to follow behind him after I found you," Claude said.

Claude picked up Ciel and he started running south.

"Dude, you can put me down," Ciel said.

"But you won't be able to walk! Your legs are too frozen," Claude said.

"Yes I can! It's hot out here, and it probably already wore off by now," Ciel said.

"Okay, fine," Claude said. He put Ciel on the ground and continued running.

About 10 minutes later, they caught up to Alois.

"Look, there's Alois!" Claude exclaimed. They zoomed up to Alois and tapped his shoulder. Alois jumped 10 feet in the air, screaming. Then he turned around and saw Claude and Ciel.

"Dudes, don't scare me like that!" Alois said.

"Sorry," Claude laughed.

"Do you know where they went?" Ciel asked.

"No,"Alois sighed. "Jeez, and I'm burning up! It's so hot out here!"

"A storm is supposed to be coming here from the south... and if there is low pressure pushing against the storm when it's this hot, we might get a tornado," Claude said.

"We just had a storm though," Alois said.

"Yeah, but a worse one is supposed to come later tonight," Claude said.

"Ugh, who cares. Let's just continue looking for them," Ciel said. They ran down the streets for about 20 minutes until they ran into a giant forest.

"I hate forests," Alois whined.

"Ugh, it's getting late and I'm tired," Ciel said.

"We can sleep in this bush," Claude said, pointing at a flowery bush next to a giant tree. They all sat in the bush and started to fall asleep.

Right when they were about to drift into sleep, a really bad storm hit.

"Aww, great! I was about to go into a deep sleep!" Alois said. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were really dark, the rain was pouring, and lighting was shooting down as fast as the speed of light. Thunder claps popped up as quick as the speed of sound.

Just as all of their eyes adjusted, they saw it.


	10. Chapter 10- The Truth

A tornado made it's way throughout the vast land right before their eyes. Their hearts started pounding like a drum, and they made a mad dash into the woods. As they entered the woods, Claude picked up two sticks and rubbed them together. He put a flame on the sticks so they could see while they ran through the woods.

"Why do these things have to happen to us? We are already in enough trouble with Sebastian..."Ciel said.

"It's okay. We should be able to get out of here really quickly if we just run," Claude said.

They started running miles and miles through the long chain of tall trees and forest. As they walked, they saw a man's silhouette.

"Woah, look!" Alois whispered, pointing at the silhouette. Then another figure ran towards the man.

"Look, another one!" Claude gasped.

As they approached the two men, their figures finally took shape.

It was Grell and Sebastian, standing right there in front of them. Ciel's jaw dropped as Claude slowly approached him with the burning stick. Then, as quickly as he could, Claude threw the flaming stick onto them.

They stood there and watched the fire burn on their bodies.

Sebastian stood up and looked at the three. He reached out for Ciel.

Ciel stood there, in fear. He took a step back as Sebastian got closer to him.

Then, Sebastian quickly grabbed Ciel's arm and they started running back to the manor.

"SEBASTIAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ciel asked.

"I'll explain when we get back to the manor," Sebastian said.

He ran miles and miles back to the manor. When they finally made it back, Sebastian stood there, panicking.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ciel asked.

"Okay, so uh... about those "murders" that you guys were getting so paranoid about... I wasn't doing ANY of the murdering," Sebastian said.

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Ciel angrily questioned.

"I was trying to help those people," Sebastian said.

"THEN WHY DID YOU GO OVER TO GRELL'S HOUSE AND STUFF ME IN A FREEZING TUBE?" Ciel asked.

"Because, I didn't want you to find out, but... I was going somewhere far away so I could murder Grell for doing all of that murdering," Sebastian said.

"...Okay... I forgive you, Sebastian," Ciel said.

"Good, now master," Sebastian started to say. "I will prepare you some tea."

Ciel nodded his head and went up to his room. He was feeling so relieved after what Sebastian told him, that he was trying to save the people. He would no longer have any paranoia about Sebastian betraying him ever again.


End file.
